Terara
|gender = Male Terara's card earned from Keroro Gunso the Super Movie: Gekishin Dragon Warriors de arimasu! (game) |species = Dragon-form Keronian |occupation = Companion to Shion }} is a character featured in the fourth Keroro Gunso movie, Keroro Gunso: Dragon Warriors. History Terara is the Earth Dragon who awakens once every 5000 years to recreate the destiny world. Terara was eventually held back by the Keroro Platoon, who were then turned to dragons by Shion and made to be their servants. Story At the end of Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 4, when the Earth Dragon was summoned and had threatened to destroy the Earth, Shion appears to sacrifice herself, but she and the Platoon members are all okay and back to their original selves. Then everyone noticed that Shion was holding a glowing blue egg, it soon began to hatch and out of it's shell came Terara, a small Keronian version of the Earth Dragon. Shion later takes Terara in as her partner, and the two became good friends. After bidding farewell to Momoka Nishizawa and her friends, Shion returns and attends her school, along with Terara. Terara and Shion have also been visited many times by their new friends, knowing that they are not alone. Personality Terara acts childish and in some ways rude, like when they jump on Kururu's head, patting him rashly, and calling him "a good guy", but their childishness isn't too bad, for they go back to Shion claiming "But, Shion is special" and they continue to say that he loves Shion, with a hug. Appearance Terara is a navy blue Keronian with lighter aqua tadpole markings that go up into a point in the middle, they do not possess a tadpole tale, but a dragon's tail. Like a Kiruru, their hat flaps are not from their hat but are part of their skin, they have a 'cat' mouth with two fangs on each side, gold cat like eyes, and Shion's hat. Their symbol is an egg shattered to pieces. Relationships Shion Shion is Terara's "special" friend. Shion was the only one to ever hear Terara's voice as the Earth Dragon, and when she helped free them, she realized her errors and decided that she needed to save both Terara and the world. She managed to soothe Terara down, with the cost of passing out and when the Keroro Platoon tried to save her, Terara stops them to be the one to save her. Later on when Shion came back after the Earth's reset, she is seen holding an egg containing the reborn Earth Dragon named Terara. From that moment Shion and Terara are never seen far away from each other, doing stuff such as going to school, playing tennis and going out shopping. Kururu Terara has a strained relationship with Kururu. In the movie, Kururu has a great dislike for Terara after they patted his head rashly, and he falls to the ground embarrassed. He is later seen chasing Terara out of the credits. Momoka Nishizawa Terara seems to like Momoka, though not as much as they love Shion. During the credits when Shion was running towards Momoka, Terara is shown holding their arms out to Momoka, in a hug motion. Trivia * Terara's name comes from the Latin word Tera meaning Earth, referring to the fact that Terara is an Earth Dragon. * Terara's voice actor also voices Pikachu from Pokemon series. *Terara is often referred to as female and a rumor was started where it was 'assumed' Terara was female due to Dororo hold a blue flower out to someone off screen (that was either Shion, or Terara, or both) at the end of the credits. **In Terara's card earned from Keroro Gunso the Super Movie: Gekishin Dragon Warriors de arimasu! (game), Terara is referred to as "コイツ (koitsu)" which is a term that can translate to "he," "she," or "this one." Terara's gender remains unclear. Gallery tgh.jpg terara_screenshot_by_iggeh_kun-d344y4a.jpg 9qhb8x.jpg xfuag6.jpg Gttth.jpg Terara_hit_Kururu_by_Kur966.gif Terara3.jpg Terararef.jpg|A jpg ref of Terara. Terara2.jpg|Terara without Shion's Hat. Terararun.jpg|Terara being chased by Kururu. Terara.png|Terara's appearance in Episode 356 Shion and Terara.png Happy Birthday Terara.png Terara in Shion's backpack.png Shion and Terara in the credits.png Hi how's it going.jpg Shion and Terara leaning foreward.png Terara fanboying over shion.jpg The picyure at the end.png Tumblr m1s0vx9SYb1qix6r8.jpg Terara profile.png References Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Tadpoles Category:Keronians Category:Male Category:Anime series Category:Game Characters Category:Manga series Category:Partner Category:Movie Characters